mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nemesisx/KAK- Dracornia
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Born in Earthrealm, Dracornia was unaware of his past, all his life he had lived in the shadows trying to figure out who or what he is, eventually Shang Tsung offers Dracornia the chance to learn his history and about his hertiage so long as he fights in the Mortal Kombat Tournaments for Outrworld. Dracornia will do anything it takes so long has he can finaly get the answers he has been searching for his whole life." Description Dracornia wears the ancient dragon armour of the dragon people, it was a relic that was worn by the most powerfull dragon to exist, the armour is gold and shares many similarites to the Gothic Plate Amour that Knights wore dueing the medievil ages, the helmet is desgined to look more like a dragon's head and the back of the armour has two holes so the wings of the dragon can easly manuvoure around plus the gloves and boots are designed after the dragon's claws and feet, the waist line has a hole near the tail bone so the dragon's tail has freedom to move. Dracornia himself is a yellow skinned dragon with rough black fore arms and legs, his eyes are a glowing red colour, no one knows what the rest of his face looks like due to him always wearing his helmet. Storyline Dracornia competed in each Mortal Kombat Tournament for 500 years, and in each tournament he ensured Outworlds victory but dueing the 10th Tournament he was eliminated By Liu Kang, eventually Liu Kang won the Tournament and the kombatants of Outworld returned to Shao Kahn. With Shang Tsung's new plan a new Mortal Kombat Tournament was annouced, Dracornia also competted in this tournament to make amends for his failure, when the tournament was post poned due to Shang Tsung's "urgent matter" he was ordered to watch the Earthrealm warriors from a distance, while in the Living Forest Raiden became aware of his presence and battled the Dragon, Dracornia lost but Raiden was not finished, he told Dracornia about his past, Dracornia was enraged but did not belive the Thunder God until he had a confrontation with Reptile, the Saurion was sent to assassinate Dracornia, with Reptile's defeat Dracornia returned to the Coliseum and approached Shao Kahn, he spoke out against the emperor and for that he was placed in a match against Baraka and Sheeva, he defeated the two of them but was no match for Shang Tsung. After the Outworld Tournament he asked Raiden if he could join him in Earthrealm, Raiden welcomed the Dragon and gave him a new home in a desolate Mountain, but his peace was shortly erupted with Shao Kahn's invasion, Dracornia fought of the Outworld invaders and re united with the Earthrealm warriors, he helped defeat the Lin Kuei at the Temple but was defeated by Sindel. Endings Mortal Kombat (2011): "With Shao Kahn's defeat Dracornia reclaimed the throne of Outworld, those who denied him as emperor were executed as traitors, Dracornia made alligence with Raiden, he told the Thunder God that if Earthrealm was ever in danger then he would come to his aid. With that Outworld and Earthrealm were finaly at peace, but it would seem a new threat has now emerged from the Netherealm....." Character Relationships *Was Invited by Shang Tsung to compete in the Mortal Kombat Tournaments. *Entered the first tournament. *Defeated Sonya Blade. *Was defeated by Liu Kang. *Competed in the second tournament. *Spied on Raiden and the other Earthrealm Warriors. *Learned his past from Raiden. *Was targeted for assassination by Reptile but was able to defeat him. *Confronted Shao Kahn and was branded traitor of Outworld. *Defeated Baraka and Sheeva. *Was defeated by Shang Tsung. *Joined Raiden and became an ally of Earthrealm. *Defeated the Lin Kuei assassins. *Was defeated by Sindel but was not killed. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Due to being a Dragon he relies more on his speed and strength than anything else, he is a tall combatanent but is very light so he he can easly dodge many moves, he is also well trained in aerial attacks. Signature moves *'Demon Breath': Dracornia exhales a wind of purple acid which burns the victim **The enhanced version is called Demonic Breath. Dracornia grabs his opponent and exhales his breath down their throat, causing them to burn inside, then he uppercuts them away. *'Dragon Fang:' Dracornia dives at the opponent and bites his neck while tackling him to the ground **The enhanced version is called Dragon Crunch. Dracornia dives at the opponent picks them up and chews on their face then tosses them aside *'Winged Chopper:' Dracornia will shoot two thin projecticles from his wings which will do double damage impact on the opponet **The enhanced version is called Winged Catcher. Dracornia shoots two thicker projecticles and then does a flying uppercut. *'Air Drop: '''Dracornia will do an Air dive from above. **The enchanced version is called '''Air Smash': Dracornia will fly in the air and drop down on the opponent like a torpedo *'X-Ray Move - Dragon Force: '''Dracornia will elbow charge the oppopent in the ribs, then lift the opponet and do a grapple torpedo which will make the opponent land head first on the ground then finaly he lifts them up with one arm ands does a round house kick. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Kannibalism:' Dracornia will dice the oppopent up with his wings while having his arms crossed, then he will scoop up the remaing parts and eat them in a whole. (MK 2011) *'Come Fly With Me:' Dracornia will grab the opponent, lift them up in the air then dive straight down towards the ground just before he reaches the ground he lets go of the opponent and watched them shatter into pieces. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Babality:''' Dracornia growls and then tries to fly but fails to do so and begins to cry. (MK 2011) Triva * I made Dracornia back on MKA * Dracornia shares a similar fate to Reptile and Kitana Category:Blog posts